The brickster is hunting me!
This is my first creepypasta and this is the first Lego island creepypasta so enjoy. Make sure to comment and rate this story tell me what i can work on. by Lego jack 33,sumani10 lego jack 33 is my yt channel where i do lego brickfilms and Roblox and more okey lets get to the story. This story takes place a week ago. So you know the Lego Island Clan on brick hill, well it has a darker side to it what meets the eye. On to the story. So when my friend told me to join this Lego island group. i SAID OK. I typed in Lego island in the clans search bar. I found the clan then clicked it, but instead of it loading in the clan page instead it loaded in a game. It was Lego Island, at first i was weird out. So i tried to click out but it would'nt let me x out. Then the game intro started,after that i got into the menu, then chose a file then click play. You know when you know something is wrong i got that feeling. Fast forward in the gameplay i notice something wired the brickster was stalking me. Then all of a sudden a cutscene plays. The cutscene is The Brickster setting the police station on fire and saying die you ugly Bitches. My jaw drop did he really just said that. Yep he said it. After that Another cut scene started it was the brickster murdering the cops with a knife. His face was just creepy he was missing his eyeballs with blood poring out. Then he killed more people. He killed about 12 people in total, then he said your next PepperRoni , he said with a grin,smark on his face. Then another cut scene started.It was PepperRoni,hes alive. He sad to everyone get in the 1986 Buick Regal Grand National. Its a car. There was the surf dude with the blue hat and surf t shirt. A women and 3 other people they got in the car and PepperRoni said "Damn it, this car only cars 125 mph ok we have no time. Everyone said gogogogogo. Then all of a sudden the car talks "guys whats going on. Pepperoni: No time. Pepper hit the gas pedal. Pepper said lets go to the bridge. Hes slammed on the pedal as the cut scene keep on going. The cut scene went from pepper and some other people in the car, to the bridge it was a truck driving in a old semi truck driving away from the island with some other cars in front of him i could only think that there survivors running away from the brickster. Just then a explosion happened on the bridge. From my pc speakers i could hear screams from two cars as the hit a piller that supports the bridge just then the people in the two sedans falling in the ocean crash into the piller and blood spatered everywhere,then a women head was seen. I was about to pass out due to how much shit was going on. Just then the semi truck driver slammed on the breaks and stopped just in time his truck was leaning off the eage of the bridge. Then he said Holy shit. Then the scene changed again to the US army coming in with everything tanks, soilders special ops you name it were stopped on the other side of the bridge saying is anyone over there. The trucker said yes i am then the army said remain calm help is coming on the way. do you know any other survivors. Trucker: I dont know if there's other survivors. Then pepper and 4 other people came out of nowhere saying we are survivors. Then something bad happened. The part of that section of the bridge that pepperoni and his friends were on was collapsing due to the explosion. Then Pepperoni said, hang on tight guys, we’re going to use that semi trucks flatbed as a ramp hang on. Pepperoni speeds up to 100mph, then 110mph,to 120mph. At top speed,pepperoni said were going to make it,then his car jumps into the air from hitting the ramp then goes into slow motion and they make it to the other side of the bridge and they landed safely. The army soldiers came and ask the Pepperoni and the rest of the gang including the trucker and yes he survived. Is there any other survivors. Pepperoni and his gang of survivors and the trucker say they don’t know. 1 hour later... Pepperoni and the other survivors are taken to safety including the car. When the army got to the island they found something horrible. When the army got to the island all they saw were dead bodys All over the place and crashed car everywhere. When they got to the gas station the found the brickster dead with a gun right next to him. 2 months later the town was rebuilt and the red brick was put back to the top of the tower the Infomaniac is seen walking to Pepperroni's house Infomaniac: Welcome back Pepper can i come in. Pepper: Sure Meet my new friend jake the surfer dude. Infomaniac: Hi jake how is it going. Jake: Good let's chat for a while. Infomaniac: Sure. Meanwhile.... Im coming for you Lego island Here i come! Part 2 coming soon.